Captain Ankh
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: Zia is a strong, hardheaded girl who has worked her butt off her entire life trying to be a part of the House of Life's army. She finally catches a break and is put in charge of the House's boot camp. When Carter Kane, famous Egyptian hero, comes to base, will things change? Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**If you have ever seen the movie **_**Captain America**_**, you will know where my inspiration comes from. Zia is a strong, hard headed girl who has worked her butt off her entire life trying to be a part of the House of Life's army. She finally catches a break and is put in charge of the House's boot camp and recruiting new soldiers. When Carter Kane, famous Egyptian hero, decides to join the army, Zia is in for the challenge of a lifetime. Will she fall for Carter? Will he survive long enough for her to discover her feelings? Find out in… **_**Captain Ankh.**_** Rated T for language.**

Z

I

A

As I stood outside Camp Ankh, fixing my uniform, I thought to myself, 'Please Horus, let these recruits be stronger than the last ones'. I finally get my dream job, as head of the House's boot camp, and my first recruits are about as strong as Sampson after Deborah cut his hair. The truck full of recruits came into view. As the bus screeched to a halt, I walked over to it, not letting my worry show and trying to look as serious as possible. The door to the bus opened and the recruits started filing out. They gave me different looks as they stepped off the bus. Some of them looked like 'what the hell is a woman doing at an army boot camp' others looked like 'Damn, she is hot'. Typical males.

"Attention!" I yelled.

They all lined up in one long line.

I asked the bus driver, "How many Gus?"

"Seventy four." He replied with a smile.

I sighed with relief. "Twenty more than least time."

"Yep." As he got back on the bus he looked back at me and said, "Careful with these boys. They are a bit rowdier that the last ones."

"Well, as long as they're not lazy, I'll be fine." I replied with a smirk. Gus laughed and drove away, leaving me with the new recruits. I called Mr. Gazer, the camp's friendly and jumpy secretary, over. Then I began going up and down the line, inspecting the recruits. Some tried to smile at me flirtatiously, others just stared me after I passed them. Mr. Gazer went along and recorded their names as I asked them. One of the recruits I could tell was the ringleader of all the rowdy ones, when I reached him he asked me,

"What's a pretty gal like you doing at a place like this? Shouldn't you be in a kitchen somewhere?" He said with a smirk.

I just stared at him, then said, "Step forward Mr.…"

"Menisci." He replied.

"Mr. Menisci."

"Yes Ma'am." He did as I told him to do.

"Now Mr. Menisci" I asked, planting myself directly in front of him. "Do you think that women are more feeble than men?"

"No, ma'am." he replied. I took a few steps away from him, when he continued. "I know they are. That's why women have to do all the weakling jobs, like cooking and cleaning."

I turned on my heel, took three slow steps toward him, and punched him in the jaw. He fell on his butt, right behind where he was standing when I told him to step forward.

I walked over to him, picked him up by the collar, and said, "Now Mr. Menisci. I should tell you right now that I do not now, nor never will, tolerate any sexist jokes or comments directed at me or any other female that may be working at this camp, am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am." He answered weakly. The other boys stared at me with a newfound respect. Just then, Officer Jones rode up in an army truck. He was a tall handsome man, with dark caramel colored skin and rich green eyes.

"Agent Rashid! "How many times have I told you not to knock out the recruits?" He said jokingly. I let go of Menisci's collar. Officer Jones made his way over to me.

"Stand up boy." He yelled at Menisci. Menisci stood up and looked at me like I would punch him again. Officer Jones addressed the rest of the recruits.

"As you can see boys, this is a not a place for the weak, Agent Rashid demonstrated that nicely." A couple of the boys laughed. "Camp Ankh is a place to make boys men. Our goal is to create the best army in history. And you get the best army in history, not through the strength of your weapons, but through the strength of the men wielding them. You boys are not only the future of Camp Ankh, but of the world itself. Camp Ankh is just a place to get you ready for what you have to face out there. Boys, welcome to hell." With that, Jones opened the gate to Camp, and together, we led the boys inside.

While Officer Jones gave the boys a tour, I broke off and made my way to my trailer. I stepped inside and went into my bathroom. I fixed my hair and then went to get a drink from the fridge. I sat on the couch and sighed. Then there was a knock on my front door. I opened it up and there was Officer Jones.

"Are you coming?"

I sighed. "Yes." I stepped outside and we began walking to the obstacle course.

"Don't let them get to your head Z." Officer Jones said to me.

I sighed. "I'm trying Josh, but sometimes I just get so _sick_ of stupid men telling me to go back to the kitchen."

"I know. That's why you knock them out, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I give a whole new meaning to the term, _she's a knock out._"

He laughed. Josh had always been like a brother to me ever since I started working here.

We made our way to the recruits, who all stared at us with looks of determination on their faces. Before Josh or I could start talking, there was a buzzing at the front gate. I looked over, and standing at the main gate was a man I never would have expected to see in a place like this. It was Carter Kane.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist. So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story so far, or if you have any ideas of how it should go. This story is a lot different from my other ones; it will probably be mostly action and adventure, with some romance and friendship thrown in there. But anyways, I digress, Love Peace and Hand grease! –Magicalunicorn000**


	2. Chapter 2: I Cheat an Innocent Flagpole

**Hola amigos! Este es magicalunicorn000! Bienvenidos a mi Segundo Capitulo de _Captain Ankh. _So, we left off with Carter Kane standing at the gate of Camp Ankh. (GASP) SO MUCH DRAMA! LOL. Totally kidding. There is actually no drama Anyways, I don't have much to say in this author's note so I am just going to ramble on like I am doing now so I can fill up a couple lines. Hmmm. Who shall do the disclaimer. Ha ha, shall is a funny word. LOL. All right that is good. Now seriously, who is going to do the disclaimer? How about… Khufu!**

**Khufu: Agh.**

**Me: I feel like I should have one of those buttons from staples that says, "that was easy." Oh well you live you learn. Now, ONWARD! (As you can see I am feeling very Elizabethan era today.)**

C

A

R

T

E

R

So, I missed the bus that is supposed to take me to Camp Ankh, and then I had to walk all the way there. Ever walk ten miles up hill? I'll save you the experience and tell you: DON'T TRY IT AT HOME. Not fun. I repeat NOT FUN.

So obviously, I arrived fashionably late, and was stuck outside the Camp gates. I hoped someone would be there to open them, because otherwise I would have to walk another ten miles downhill, fetch a crowbar, and then walk back up. Just my luck, no one was there. I saw a little buzzer next to the left gate. I pushed it down. Still nothing. Finally, I heard footsteps. I expected to see an angry drill sergeant walking towards me looking like he was about to slit my throat, but instead, I saw a woman. An extremely pretty woman.

She was dressed in Camp uniform, for girls that is: a slim fitting army skirt that fell just above her knees, a matching button up jacket with a white collared oxford shirt underneath, and a yellow tie. She managed to make even such an ugly outfit, look like high fashion. Her straight black hair was tied into a side ponytail and draped over her right shoulder. Her caramel colored skin suited the army green outfit. But what really struck me, were her eyes. They were a beautiful amber color, with flecks of brown and green mixed in. I was so hypnotized; I didn't realize she had opened the gate for me.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" she asked.

"Oh, ummmm. Yeah, I mean, I guess so. Yeah." Real smooth, I know. I stepped inside, and she closed the gate behind me.

"Follow me." She said. She began walking off. I stared behind her for a second, before she disappeared behind a corner of a building. I snapped out of it when I realized I was supposed to be following her. I ran for it. I turned the corner and almost smacked straight into the woman.

"See, when I say 'follow me', I mean that you should follow _close_ behind me. Not wait twenty minutes and then try to track me down. OK?"

"Ok." I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, umm, Yes ma'am." I corrected myself. She turned around and continued walking. I made sure to pay attention to where I was going. Suddenly, we stopped. I almost crashed into her again.

"Get in line." She told me. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. The other recruits were all standing in two straight lines in front of the woman that showed me there, and another guy who looked like the head sergeant.

"As I was saying, this camp…" The sergeant said, but I was too busy looking at the girl to listen.

"Hey." I whispered to he guy next to me. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Who is she?" I asked him, pointing to the woman.

"Don't even think about it." He whispered back to me.

"Why?"

"Off limits dude."

"Just… what's her name?"

"Off limits." He replied, looking me directly in the eye now.

"Her _name_." I asked again.

He sighed, finally realizing I was too stubborn to give in. "That's Agent Rashid. She runs the Camp, and is in charge of training us. The guy next to her is Officer Jones. He evaluates the recruits and makes the final cut for the army."

"Hmm." I nodded. "What's her first name?"

"Officer Jones is a boy." He said smartly.

"I _meant_ the woman Einstein."

"We don't have a woman here named Einstein." He avoided my question again.

"Just answer the question." I said, exasperated.

"I don't know. All I know is that she is off limits."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because A) she's our superior, and B) she can kick your sorry butt if you hit on her. Just ask Menisci." He replied.

"Who's Menisci?" I asked.

"You know, for a world renown hero, you sure ask a lot of questions."

"Don't change the subject." I replied.

"That's Menisci." He said, pointing to a guy a few men down the line. I stuck my head out to get a better look at Menisci and saw that he had a black eye. "She gave him that." The guy said, realizing what I was staring at. I looked back at the woman. I couldn't believe that she had given some guy a black eye.

"Why'd she do it?" I asked.

"He asked her why she was here and not in some guy's kitchen somewhere cooking dinner and cleaning the house."

"Gods, I would punched him too if he said something like that to me, especially if I was a girl." I replied.

"I'm telling you, the girl is tough. And…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, off limits. I got that."

"Actually, I was going to say gorgeous, but, yeah that too. I'm Jake, by the way." Jake said.

"Carter." I replied, holding out my hand to him.

"Yeah, I know." Jake said, shaking my hand.

Once Officer Jones finished talking to us about the history of the camp, drills began. A guy named Agent Rodgers told us that we were to run the entire outer length of the camp. It was a total of ten miles. Great, another ten miles to add to my resume. We began running, and I actually wasn't half bad. Jake and I were actually leading the group. We reached the halfway point when Agent Rodgers told us to stop. It was then that I realized that Officer Jones and Agent Rashid were sitting in a Camp vehicle across from a flagpole waving the camp flag.

"Alright boys. This here flag marks the halfway point to our run. Whoever can get that flag to me in one minute, wins a trip back to Base in the truck with Officer Jones and Agent Rashid!" A ride back would be nice, but with Agent Rashid, it would make it an even better prize. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only guy that thought that. The other guys were already clambering their way up the pole. Some made it halfway up, but then slid back down. I never got a chance to try. Then I noticed something. A little nail was sticking out, and it was holding the rope that held the flag up. If I could…

"Time's up!" Agent Rodgers yelled. "Back in line!" This was my chance. I made my way over to the flagpole. "Kane!" Officer Rodgers yelled at me. "Back in line."

Before he could stop me, I grabbed a hold of the nail. I loosened it a little bit, the rope went flying, and the flag floated down into my waiting hands. I walked over to a speechless Agent Rodgers, put the flag in his hands, and began walking over to the truck. Officer Jones gave me a look of sincere respect. Agent Rashid looked at me in disbelief. I smiled at her, and she turned away, though I could tell she was smiling.

I hopped in the back of the truck. Officer Jones hit the gas, and we drove off back to Camp. I turned around to look at my Camp mates, and in the distance, I could see Jake with crossed arms, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. I smiled to myself. Sometimes, I was really cool.

**So, that was Chapter 2 of _Captain Ankh._ Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review. Gracias. Again please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Adios until next time! Love Peace and pigeon fleece! –Magicalunicorn000**


	3. Chapter 3: I Save my Crush

**Heyo peeps! It is magicalunicorn000 back for another chapter of Captain Ankh. I hope you all are liking the story so far, I will try and update every Monday depending on how tough my schedule gets. So… umm, Walter will do the disclaimer.**

…

**Me: Walter? WALLLLLLLTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRR ?**

**Walt: Who the heck is Walter? **

**Me: You, silly! **

**Walt: For the last time! My name is WALT there is NO er at the end of that, got it?**

**Me: Got it. So are you going to do the disclaimer or what?**

**Walt: Fine. magical "random" unicorn000 does not own TKC. **

**Me: Gracias Waltey! **

**Walt: (face palms)**

C

A

R

T

E

R

So after the whole capture the flag incident, I had become a camp legend. Guys were patting me on the back, clapping, and winking and smiling at me the entire way back to my cabin. If you can even call it a cabin.

I shared the place with a total of twenty guys. We all slept on three person bunks, one on top of the other. I, thank goodness, received a top bunk, top bunks have the most room. The worst part of bunking with twenty other guys, there was only one bathroom. Talk about disgusting. The place smelled like a pigsty, there were about fifteen pairs of boxers hanging on the shower curtain, and the sink was… well, I'll spare you the details.

Once I brushed my teeth and changed into my camp pajamas (yes, they are as uncomfortable as they sound) I climbed into bed. Jake was lying in the bunk below mine.

"Nice job today." He said. "Not too bad for a new kid."

"Yeah, I actually got a smile from agent Rashid." I told him.

He popped his head out from under me, "Legit?"

"Well, she looked away before I could actually see her smile, but it was a smile all the same."

"Dude, that's monumental." I laughed.

"What are you two fellas talking about?" The voice came from the top bunk directly across from mine, I realized it was the guy with the black eye. Menisci or whatever.

"Agent Rashid." Jake replied unhesitant.

Menisci propped himself up on his elbows. "She is scary dude."

"She is a hot scary though." Jake countered.

"I won't deny it, she is pretty hot, but you do _not_ want to get on her bad side. Just look at me." Menisci said, pointing to his black eye, then continued, "Plus, I think something is going on between her and Officer Jones."

"No!" Jake said incredulously. I remained silent. Officer Jones and Agent Rashid? I mean, they obviously get along well, but I don't think they're… my train of thought was interrupted by the door to our cabin bursting open.

Agent Rashid walked through in her pajamas: short, and I mean _short_ red shorts, and a black tank top, and her jet black straight hair was down now and flowed gently over her shoulders. To put it simply, all twenty of us were gawking at her.

Then Agent Rashid said, "There has been an attack on our brother camp in Cairo. So far there haven't been any casualties, but whoever attacked them, this was only a warning, They will probably attack again. Possibly this camp. We have our emergency look outs on duty, but I want you all to be aware that we might be under attack. So keep your eyes and ears open for any signs of intruders. The people that attacked the other camp were in planes, but we can't be sure they won't try to attack us another way to throw us off. Keep alert. In case of emergency…" she trailed off and walked towards the middle of the cabin and opened a secret door in the floor that I hadn't noticed before. "In case of emergency, hide here until Officer Jones or I call you on the emergency phone inside. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." We all said in unison. She nodded, looked around, and noticed the bathroom.

"Boys." She said, rolling her eyes, then strode out of our cabin.

As soon as she had left, I asked Jake, "Pretty scary, huh? About the Camp being attacked?"

"Forget that! Did you see what she was wearing? Smokin'!" He replied, then wolf whistled. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto my bunk. I couldn't stop thinking about two things. One, that we could be under attack, and two, how when she bent over, you could almost see Agent Rashid's… No, I shouldn't be thinking about things like that.

Suddenly, there was a large BOOM outside. Then I heard what sounded like planes flying overhead. The other guys were already rushing to the safety shelter, when I heard someone scream. It sounded sort of like agent Rashid. I turned around in my tracks and ran towards the door.

Jake yelled, "Carter, what are you doing? Get inside!"

"Go! I'll be there in a minute!" I didn't give him time to argue, because I rushed out the door.

The whole outside was covered in a thick ash and there was more smoke than oxygen in the air. I had to pull my shirt up over my nose so I could breath. I crouched down and crawled along the ground. That's what my kindergarten teacher taught me to do when I was engulfed by smoke.

Once the smoke had risen, I stood back up, I was in the middle of camp. All I could think was, where is agent Rashid? Then I saw what looked like a body in the middle of the clearing, as I got closer, I realized it was Agent Rashid. I ran to her, she was gasping for air. Someone had stabbed her in the side of her rib cage and she was bleeding heavily. She opened her eyes when she saw me, and grabbed me by the collar.

"They… took… Josh." She said, before collapsing. Josh, who the heck was Josh? I scooped her up into my arms, not even caring that her blood was oozing into my own garments. I her to the nearest cabin, which conveniently, turned out to be her own. I laid her on the bed and propped her head up with a pillow. I had to stop the blood flow. I lifted her shirt up to just above where the wound was, then took off my own shirt and tied it around her ribcage, it seemed to have worked, because a lot less blood was flowing, but I needed to call a doctor. But how?

I wasn't sure if the people who had done this to her were even gone yet, and who was that Josh guy Agent Rashid said the people took? Here were so many questions, but so few answers. I had to go out and investigate, but I couldn't leave agent Rashid alone so vulnerable and with a severe wound. What am I supposed to do?

**Cliffy! Sorry about that, but I had to do it since I have no idea how Carter is going to get out of this mess. So, who are these people that attacked the camp and stabbed agent Rashid and kidnapped Josh? Find out in the next chapter of _Captain Ankh. _Hope you liked it, even though it was short, please tell me what you think of the story so far or who you think the villain is or should be. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Until next time, this has been magicalunicorn000. Love peace and a paper crease! **


	4. Chapter 4: Who the Heck is Mussolini?

Bonjour people! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo sorry for not updating in like, forever, but I was super busy. Between school, basketball, crew, the school play, and writing a 6-page research paper on the evolution of silverware, I have been a bit busy. But, I will make up for it by updating all of my stories with a nice long chapter for each of them. So, let's get on with the show! Zia will do the disclaimer for old times sake.

**Zia: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Classic.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

It was almost daylight, seven o'clock in the morning to be precise. As I tried to think of a better way to stop Agent Rashid from bleeding to death, the door to her cabin opened. On instinct, I grabbed the closest object that could do some damage to a persons head, which happened to be a dictionary at the time, and raised it above my head to hit whoever just walked around the corner. Thank god I stopped myself.

"At ease solider." It was Sergeant James Brown, third in command at the camp besides Officer Jones and Agent Rashid. He continued, "Why are you here, boy?" He obviously had not noticed Agent Rashid yet, and probably was thinking I was a bit strange… among other things. I looked in Agent Rashid's direction. His eyes widened. "Oh my God, Zia!" he shouted. "I'll go get the doctor, you stay here and see if you can stop the blood flow.

I saluted him. "Yes sir!" But I wasn't really paying attention; something he had said caught my attention. Zia? Was that Agent Rashid's real name? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, I suppose. Zia. It had a nice, exotic, ring to it. Not that I would probably ever be able to call her that, but still. It was a pretty name.

I knelt beside the bed on which Zia- excuse me- Agent Rashid lie and I checked on the shirt. It seemed as though it was working, but someone would definitely have to clean the wound, and fast. I hoped Sergeant Brown and the doctor would hurry. As if in answer, in walked, or should I say ran, the Sergeant and the doctor. The doctor immediately got down to work and I watched, in half interest, half disgust, as he removed my shirt from around Agent Rashid, picked the bullet out of the wound with tweezers, cleaned the wound with anesthetic, and stitched it up.

The doctor sighed and stood up. "She should be up and about in less than an hour. This shirt may have saved her life." He handed it to me.

"Thank you." I took back my bloody shirt. I looked down at Agent Rashid again. Saved her life. I couldn't help but smile.

Sergeant Brown looked at me. "Alright solider, you can return to your cabin, I can watch Rashid. "

"Oh umm, OK." I said a bit disappointedly. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Oh, umm, I mean, yes Sir!" I corrected myself and walked out the door and headed towards my cabin. Jake was waiting for me.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, eyeing my bloody shirt.

"Oh, it's not my blood." I replied.

"Then whose is it?"

"Agent Rashid's" I reply a bit dazedly.

"What! Is she OK? What happened?" Jake asked.

"Some idiot that attacked the camp last night shot her. Agent Rashid also said something about them taking Josh, whoever that is. I tied my shirt around the wound, and… it got a little messy." I told him, although he wasn't the only one listening. The entire cabin had their eyes and ears on me.

"Josh?" Jake asked. "Who is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe another recruit or something." I guessed.

"No." Menisci spoke up. "It wasn't another recruit. It was Officer Jones. That's his first name." He said. A silence fell over the entire cabin.

"They've got Jones?" Jake asked incredulously. "Dude, we are in deep trouble. Without Jones…" He trailed off. We all knew what would happen without Jones.

Then, in an attempt distract us all, a recruit that goes by the name of Barnes spoke up. "So, where was the wound?" We all smiled and laughed. I pointed to where exactly the wound was.

They all smiled and said, "Yeah buddy!" I smiled back. It was a pretty good glory moment.

Suddenly, there was the familiar sound of gunshots. This time, we all decided to check it out. What we saw was absolutely horrifying. Outside was a man over seven feet tall with broad shoulder muscles and a chest that would have made even a strong man at the circus tremble with fear. In his one hand was a giant machete, in the other was Sergeant Brown, unconscious. The man's skin was a blood red pigment. His head was bald, and from the scars on his face, I could tell he had been in a lot of brawls. In front of the red man, lying face flat on the ground, was another man I recognized oh too well, Officer Jones. I didn't see any major wounds on him, just a few cuts and bruises.

The man apparently hadn't noticed us yet, or failed to care about it. He began dragging Sergeant Brown back to a large silver old fashioned car I hadn't noticed before; when out of nowhere, a bullet hit him square in the shoulder. He writhed in agony and turned to face the culprit, none other that Agent Rashid. She stood; feet shoulder width apart, amber eyes glaring at the red man, pointing a small handgun directly at him. She was still in her red shorts and black tank top, her gorgeous black hair flowing in the light breeze.

The man, for some unknown reason, decided to ignore her, and threw Sergeant Brown in the car and hopped in the shotgun seat himself. He barked at his driver in Italian to step on it, (I took Italian for 4 years) and the driver stepped on the gas, heading in the opposite direction of Agent Rashid, who was taking aim. The red man took out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter and pressed a button. The cabin next to Agent Rashid exploded into a million shards of wood and caught fire. She didn't budge. Instead, she took careful aim, and shot a bullet directly through the back of the driver's head. The car spun out of control.

The red man threw the driver out, hopped in the drivers seat, and turned the car around so that it was he heading straight at Agent Rashid. She still did not move. Again, she took careful aim and shot him. He had to swerve the car so as not to get shot. But then he swerved again so that he was again hurtling towards agent Rashid at an alarming speed. I knew she wasn't going to move. I had to do something.

I felt adrenaline pulsing throughout my entire body as I ran top speed towards Agent Rashid. Our cabin was directly across from where she stood, so I had a good angle. The second before the car hit her; I tackled her to the ground.

She yelled at me, exasperated. "I had him!"

I helped her off the ground and then began running after the car. "Sorry!" I yelled back. I called on the powers of Horus and he helped me run faster than I ever had before. I caught up with the car. I jumped and found myself lying on the roof, hanging on for dear life.

The car skidded to a top and the red man exited, Sergeant Brown over his good shoulder. He apparently did not notice the giant thud I made when I landed on the roof. I stood up and tackled him to the ground. He let Sergeant Brown go flying, and rolled over to face me. I grabbed him by the collar. He choked, as entire body began to turn itself inside out until he appeared a regular, yet ugly looking, man in his forties.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled in his face.

"The first of many." He replied in a raspy voice. "Hail Mussolini the SECOND! Hail Roma!" He said, and then his entire body turned to ash.

I was in utter shock. Mussolini? Wasn't that the fascist dictator in World War II? I don't remember there being a _second_ at the end of his name. This must be a different guy… with the same ideals. And hail Roma? Hail Rome, Italy. Mussolini's city. I had to report this.

I grabbed Sergeant Brown and carried him over my shoulder back to camp. What would this guy have wanted with him? And why did he return Officer Jones and get Sergeant Brown. There were a lot of questions, with what would probably be some pretty confusing answers.

Duh duh duh! So again, I am sorry for the long wait, but it is Christmas break now, so I should be able to squeeze in hopefully another chapter before break is over. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you are please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Merry Christmas everyone! Love Peace, and pigeon feet! –magicalunicorn000.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Me 9 (For Real)

**Bonjour again! I would apologize for the inconvenience I have placed upon you by not updating, by I feel as if that happens every time in my author's notes. So I will just jump to it. Sorry. Anyways, here is chapter cinco of Captain Ankh. Enjoy! My mom will do the disclaimer.**

**Mom: Magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles. OMG! There is a purple platypus in that orange tree, what a great subject for my next class!**

**Me: Now you see where I get it. It's the DNA baby! I was born this way!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

As I carried the surprisingly light Sergeant Brown back to camp, I thought about what the strange red man had said about Mussolini II. I racked my brain for old history lessons I learned in grade school. I was 99.9% positive that Mussolini, the fascist Italian dictator of World War II, was not the second of that name. Which meant only one thing; it must be a code name for somebody else. But whoever this guy was, why did he want Sergeant Brown? And even more curious, why did he return Officer ones? I mean, even if he was the wrong guy, they still could have kept him. Not that I wanted them to, but still, they could have. When I finally returned to the Camp, Agent Rashid was waiting for me.

"What happened?" She asked, running up to me. I told her the whole story.

"Mussolini the second?" she repeated. Then a look of fear and realization flashed across her face. "Oh dear Ra." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, her worry spreading inside me now.

"Come with me." She stated. I followed her to the medical cabin, where we placed Sergeant Brown for immediate care, and then I followed her to the Camp Base, where important meetings were held.

It was a huge underground facility with red carpet and metal walls. The main meeting room was dead in the middle. It was a huge sound proof glass room that, in case of emergency, could shield itself with vibranium, a bullet-and-bomb-proof metal stronger than steel. In it were the blueprints to all the secret facilities of the Camp, as well as battle strategies and maps to where our ammunition was held. Basically, if our enemies ever find it, we're screwed.

No other solider had ever been shown in there, so it was a surprise that Agent Rashid trusted me enough to show me in. There was no door that I could see though, so I was interested to see how we would get in.

Agent Rashid turned to face me. "Turn around." She told me.

"What?"

"Turn around." She repeated. I obeyed. I heard a couple of beeps and the sound of glass sliding, and then Agent Rashid said. "Close your eyes." I obeyed. She grabbed me by the shoulders and slowly walked me backwards. I almost had a heart attack when she touched me. Her grip was firm, yet gentle.

She released her grip on my shoulders, and I heard some more beeping sounds, glass sliding, and then a loud noise that sounding like metal crashing. "Open." Agent Rashid said.

I opened my eyes and gaped at the sight. The meeting room was HUGE. The room had navy blue carpet. The walls were overflowing with maps, blue prints, diagrams, and photos of soldiers. I wondered how we didn't see that from the outside. In the middle of the room was a huge mahogany meeting table with black spinning chairs around the outside. It was so big; I could barely see the person at the other end of the table.

Agent Rashid bid me to come over to where she was talking with Captain Alcott.

"Captain Alcott, this is Carter Kane."

"Carter Kane? The man who saved the world not once, not twice but three times?"

"That's me. Pleasure to meet you sir." I said, shaking his hand.

"Tell Captain Alcott what happened." Agent Rashid told me. I explained the whole story over again, not only to Captain Alcott, but also to pretty much everyone in the room.

"You killed him?" Captain Alcott asked, staring a one of the diagrams on the wall.

"Yes sir."

"And they call me Captain. Belinda!" He yelled. A blonde haired, short woman with red glasses scurried over.

"Yes Captain."

"Look into raising this soldiers status."

I looked at him in surprise. "Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it. You deserve it. I am very familiar with your work. Now about this Mussolini guy." He addressed everyone in the room. "Anybody have a bell ringing in their head as to who the hell this guy is?"

Agent Rashid spoke up. "Sir, I might have an idea."

"What is it?"

We were interrupted by a knock on the wall. I looked up at the TV screen that showed what was going on outside the meeting room. It showed a nurse, looking very worried, glancing over her shoulder every now and then and then staring at the papers in her hand.

A man at the table pressed a button to let her in. The nurse stepped inside and walked briskly over to Agent Rashid. The nurse pulled Agent Rashid aside to look at the papers. I couldn't hear much of their conversation; I only caught little snippets of it. All I heard was: not real… Brown… red man… Jones… Decoy… Rome… War. Whatever they said it didn't sound good.

Agent Rashid thanked the nurse and sent her out. She turned around with a worried look on her face and bit her lip. Then she stated slowly, "Sergeant Brown was a decoy." We all looked at her with confused expressions. "The man we turned in to the medical was not Sergeant Brown. It was a robot. We know because as soon as the nurse tried to stick an IV in his arm, it caught fire and exploded." There was a unified gasp all across the room. "Nobody was hurt, except of course the robot, which disappeared after the explosion, and left behind a note that said, 'Mussolini will rise'."

"Agent Rashid, if you have any idea who Mussolini the second is, now would be a good time to disclose it." Captain Alcott said.

Agent Rashid bit her lip again. "Well, everyone knows who Mussolini the first was, correct? The Italian Fascist dictator of World War II, accomplice to Adolph Hitler? Well, at first, many believed that Mussolini did not leave behind any heirs, as no one could ever find any birth certificates or things of that nature in any of his houses. But I was part of a secret operation that hunted down relatives to evil leaders, you know, to make sure they didn't have anything planned, and Mussolini did have a great great grandson that goes by the name of…"

"Mussolini the second." I finished.

"Correct." She said, staring blankly at me. Silence filled the room. I broke it. "We have to save Sergeant Brown." I asserted.

"Carter that would be a death mission. Even if we could find Mussolini's base, there is about an 100% chance it is _heavily_ guarded." Agent Rashid replied.

"Isn't it at least worth trying?" I begged.

Captain Alcott stepped in. "Captain Kane, although we may have the same ranking now, I am forbidding you to go after Sergeant Brown. We can't lose another man."

"What about those guys that were kidnapped a month ago?" I insisted.

"How do you know about them?" Captain Alcott demanded.

"I read the papers, just like everyone else. My guess is that those 600 men are in the same place as Sergeant Brown."

"Even if you are right, it is too dangerous. I forbid it."

That is when I looked at the wall and noticed something, a map of the third Nome, Rome, Italy. Is it possible that Mussolini, as well as Sergeant Brown and the 600 men, were there? I absentmindedly answered Captain Alcott, still staring at the map, "Yes sir." Satisfied, he left. Agent Rashid just stared at me, her eyes followed where I was looking.

"Carter?" She asked suspiciously.

"Are there any copies of this map?"

"You aren't possibly thinking..."

"That's exactly what I am thinking." I said, staring directly into her eyes.

"You are going alone?"

"Unless you want to come?" She stared at me as if she was considering it.

"I'd... I'd lose my job! And you will lose yours if you go through with this!"

"Well what is more important, one job, or 600 lives?" I shot back.

"What about _your_ life."

"What about it?"

"What if you…"

I cut her off. "Well then I died trying, and that's better than living and not trying."

"Carter…"

"Look, I'm going to do this, and if you are trying to stop me…"

"I'm not trying to stop you, I want to help." She said.

I turned around. "You want to help?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, so now you don't want my help?"

"No… I just…"

"Sarcasm Carter. Get used to it. Now, you want me to help you or not?"

"Of course I want you to help. But how?"

"Well, do you plan on walking to Rome, or do you want a ride?" she smiled, and that's when I realized how beautiful she really was.

"A ride would help." I said, taking a step closer to her.

"Good, come on." She grabbed my hand and we ran to the air base.

"Are you sure we can be in here?"

"Don't lose it on me now Kane!"

"Right, sorry."

"I know someone who can help." We walked past what seemed like a thousand planes until we reached an office. Agent Ra… Zia knocked on the door. A tall man, who couldn't have been more than a year older than me, came to answer it. He had blonde hair blue eyes, and a genuine American smile, that is, an "I can do it with my eyes closed and you better not question it" smile.

"Hey Zia. You finally need me again?" He winked at her.

Zia rolled her eyes. "Hank, we went out once, you don't have to rub my nose in it. Look I need a favor. How fast can you fly us to Rome."

"Rome? Hmm, half an hour flat, why?"

"We need a ride to Rome."

"No dip, I figured that out, I mean _why_?" he laughed.

"Rescue mission." Zia answered shortly.

Hank sighed, thinking. "Alright, hop in the RK37, we leave tonight, 9 o'clock sharp."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cliffyyyyyyyy! Hope you guys liked it. I think I'll post the next chapter this weekend, so keep an eye out for it. Peace, love, and flying doves! –magicalunicorn000.


	6. Chapter 6: Fondue?

Bonjour deux peoples! As promised, I have returned for another chapter of Captain Ankh. Please hold your applause! I guess there is not much to say today, so I will get on with the disclaimer. Oh Zia!

**Zia: Finally! You haven't had me do the disclaimer since last year.**

**Me: Well considering it's only January, that's not that long.**

**Zia: You choose now to be serious?**

**Me: Well, the platypus took it out of me.**

**Zia Never mind then. Magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

So Zia and I hopped into the RK 37. It was a big black plane with a white stripe down the middle, which is why the camp nicknamed it skunk. It was reserved especially for night missions, that is, when it was in action. It is out now because the camp takes planes that are over 20 years old out of action, for safety purposes.

Anyways, Zia and I sat in the RK 37, waiting for the base to empty out and Hank to came fly us out. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, to be safe, but eventually I figured that people would expect there to be talking at this time a day anyway, and they probably couldn't track our voices anyways, so I decided to strike up a conversation with Zia, who was looking out a tiny window in the plane.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 19 hundred." She replied, staring at her watch. I tried to calculate that in my head. She laughed at me. "It's almost 7."

"Psht, I knew that." I lied.

"Sure you did." She smiled.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I joked.

"Well I'm not calling you a genius." She shot back.

"Well, I am insulted."

She laughed. She had the most amazing laugh. It sounded as if she didn't have a care in the world, like there were no worries in the world. It was very comforting.

"I love your laugh." I blurted out, immediately blushing as soon as I realized I had actually said that out loud.

She stopped laughing, embarrassed, but was still smiling. "Thank you."

"So, you really went out with Hank?" I changed the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "Barely, we went on one date until I realized he was _not_ my type."

"It took you that long to figure that out?"

"I know, I know, it was a moment of weakness. Never again." She shifted so she was more directly facing me.

"So, what exactly is your _type_." I asked, gaining confidence.

"Why are you asking?" She smirked.

"Just curious."

"About my type or about me?"

"A little of both I guess." I said, smiling.

She laughed at me. "You are one of a kind, Carter, you know that?"

"Yes, but _my_ question is am I _your_ kind?" I can't believe I just said that! My brain must have shut down and my mouth is just rambling on.

Zia raised an eyebrow. Then she got a mischievous look on her face. She got on her hands and knees and began crawling slowly towards me. She crept closer and closer, until we almost touched noses. Then in a seductively low voice, she said, "I don't know, are you?" Suddenly, a loud whirring noise startled me, so that I nearly hit my head on the low ceiling . Zia rolled off me and began laughing hysterically. I turned around to see that she had hit the fan switch on purpose to startle me.

"You are evil!" I said, trying not to laugh. She couldn't respond as she was laughing so hard. She stopped immediately when the door to the skunk flew open.

"Well, aren't we having fun?" It was Hank. "You two ready to go?"

"As ready as we will ever be." I answered. Zia and I followed Hank up to the front of the plane, Hank sat in the cockpit, and Zia and I sat in the storage compartment, strapped in with seatbelts to opposite sides of the plane. We were silent during the take off, as we were scared to be caught.

Then, when we were almost at the drop spot, Zia gave me a walkie-talkie and said, "To call us back if you need us." She said.

"Thanks." I said, taking it.

"Agent Rashid!" Hank interrupted. "If you are not too bust later, I was wondering if we could share some late night fondue!"

Zia looked at me. "Hank is one of the best aviators at the camp. We are lucky to have him."

Fondue? I looked back and forth between the two of them. I really hoped Fondue didn't mean what I think it does. "So… you two… you… fondue?"

She didn't have time to answer as outside a bomb exploded, knocking the plane off balance.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed a parachute. Zia grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing, we are taking you all the way in! We are just passing over Frascati as it is!"

I opened the door of the plane and a gust of Italian air rushed in. I turned around and told Zia, "As soon as I jump, I want you to turn this plane around and get the hell out of here!"

"You can't give me orders!" She retorted.

"The hell I can't! I am a Captain!" I shot back, and with that, I jumped. To my left, I could barely see the wing of the plane turning around and heading back towards Egypt.

I remember thinking, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Duh Duh Duh! Sorry it was short, but I think… SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT… I am going to skip that whole scene where Carter bursts into the 3****rd**** Nome and frees everybody. I may post another chapter tomorrow, but not definitely yet, so don't get your hopes up. Anyways, Peace Love and other stuff! –magicalunicorn000.**


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Base

**Heyo my legos! Lol. I am so sorry for not updating in… a while, but I am back and I will cut to the chase. Oh Zia?**

**Zia: Magicalunicorn000 does not own TKC.**

**Me: Yaya!**

Z

I

A

I was on my way to Captain Alcott's cabin to give him the camp expense reports. It has been officially two weeks since Hank and I dropped Captain Kane off at the 3rd nome, and I was beginning to worry that he may never return. However, no one had sent us news of his death yet, so there is still hope. There is still hope.

When I reached Captain Alcott's cabin, I knocked on the door, and the captain answered it. "Agent Rashid." He said.

"Captain, sir." I replied. "Here are the expense reports."

He stared at the papers in my hand, then at me. "I hope you are happy Agent Rashid."

"About the expense reports? I mean, they are pretty good this month, but.."

"Not about the reports!" He interrupted. "I meant about your decision to aid Captain Kane in getting to the third nome."

"I stared defiantly back at him. "I thought it was the right decision, sir."

"Yes, well, that decision may have cost us our best solider. And if you weren't such a damn good agent, I would have fired you by now." Captain Alcott spit.

"Well, thank you for reconsidering it, sir." I replied, gratefully.

"This decision of yours, however, cost us the camp. And we have to close down now."

"But sir, the expense reports were fairly good…"

"Look agent, we just, have lost too many men. 602 and counting. The main base considers us to be the weak link. We just… can't go through with this anymore." He sighed. That is when we heard the marching of soldiers, a lot of soldiers. Captain Alcott and I ran outside.

Soldiers raced past us shouting, "They're back. I can't believe it! It's Captain Kane!"

Captain Kane? There is no way, and then I turned around and saw it. A tired looking, muscular man with coffee brown skin and chocolate eyes a girl didn't mind getting lost in. Next to him was… Sergeant Brown? And behind them? The 600 lost soldiers. I looked over at Captain Alcott. He muttered something under his breath and stared at Captain Kane. Then he began making his way through the group of happy soldiers, to Captain Kane. I followed closely behind.

When he reached Kane, he began to say something, but Carter interrupted him. "My apologies sir, for going against orders, and it is understandable that I should resign as a captain, sir." He saluted as he said this.

Captain Alcott sighed. "That won't be necessary Captain." He looked around. "This all of 'em?" He asked.

"All 601, sir." Carter replied.

"Good work Captain." He turned on his heels to face me.

"Looks like your _boyfriend_ pulled through after all, Zia." Then he made his way back to his cabin. I walked up to Carter.

"So, your name is Zia?"

"Yes, and if you ever call me that out of context, I will not refrain from strangling you."

He laughed. "Understood."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "So, it took you long enough." I accused with mock anger in my tone.

"Sorry, it takes time to bust out of a heavily guarded Roman facility."

"Excuses, excuses." I laughed. Then I said seriously, "You didn't call."

He pulled out the walkie-talkie I had given him, to show the gun shot that had went through it. "The phone lines were down." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Sergeant Brown yelled. "Let's hear it for Captain Carter Kane!"

A wave of cheers, hoots, and hollers rang from the crowd of soldiers.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Good, Bad, Ugly? Please say it in a review! Love, peace, and kidney beans! –magicalunicorn000.


	8. Chapter 8: Love to Watch Her Leave

Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour mis amis! It is I, magicalunicorn000, returning for yet another chapter of Captain Ankh. I hope it lives up to your expectations! Okay, umm, my pet platypus, Taco, will do the disclaimer.

**Taco: grrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: Gracias Taco!**

**Taco: 0.o**

**Me: o.0**

**Taco: ._.**

**Me: :)**

C

A

R

T

E

R

I had just returned from my mission in Italy, and was now in the secret room with Agent Rashid, Captain Alcott, and a few other people I wasn't very familiar with. When I was in the third nome I saw a map with red tacks placed at suspicious marks all over Europe. It was two hard to take down from the wall, and the place was going to blow at any second, so I decided to take a mental picture. Now I was trying to remember exactly where the red tacks were.

Agent Rashid was at the opposite end of the round mahogany table where a fresh map laid, waiting for me to remember where the heck those tacks were. She was a bit distracting, her hair was down today, and she wasn't wearing her usual button up army green outfit. Today she wore a long-sleeved oxford shirt, the top two buttons undone (not that I noticed or anything) and a black pencil skirt that fell to a bit below her knees. She wasn't wearing too much make up today, just her usual kohl eye make up and some red lipstick. Too put it simply, she wasn't helping me concentrate.

"Okay." I said. "The third one looked to be around here, near Warsaw, Poland." I drew a red circle around it. I knew there were six tacks total, so I had three to go. "Then there was one near Vienna, Austria, and another in Berlin, and the last one was… ugh, somewhere around Lisbon, Portugal." I said, drawing the final red circle. The corporal, whose name I forget, took the map away, to put it on the bigger table in the middle. I looked up to see Agent Rashid looking at me with her eyebrows raised. "What? I only got a quick look."

She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, nobody's perfect." She walked briskly over to the bigger table, brushing past me along the way. I inhaled her scent. It was a spicy cinnamon smell, and I loved it. I followed behind her like a lovesick puppy dog.

Then Captain Alcott addressed me, "Well, Captain. You put Mussolini on the map, you think you can wipe him off it?"

"Of Course, Sir, but, I'll need a team." I replied.

"We are already putting together some of the best recruits." He told me.

"With all do respect, Sir, so am I." I smiled.

When I had busted out of the third nome, I wasn't alone. Well, I mean, obviously, there were 600 other men there with me, but only six really stood out. Barry, a Frenchman with a love for dynamite, Jack, an American solider with an attitude to prove it, Emir, an Egyptian gunman who could shoot a penny off another man's head without harming him, Viktor, a former Russian gymnast who could dance circles around any enemy, and whose agility was that of a cat's, Leonard, a former German spy who could creep up on a bunny with an enhanced sense of hearing. Together, we would make a kick-ass team.

"So, guys, what do you say? You want to help me kick some Mussolini butt?"

"On one condition." Jack said.

"What's that?" I replied.

Jack belched loudly. "Open up a tab." He said. All the guys laughed and nodded. I went over to the bartender. "That was easy." Jack said.

I told the bartender to keep the drinks coming for table 5. "Where do they put all this?" He asked me. I laughed, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sixth member of our team, Sergeant James Brown, who had all the bravery and ferocity of a lion. We had become friends after the rescue mission, he was the one who ended up saving my butt from being crushed by a helicopter gone haywire falling from the sky. We owed our lives to each other. I walked over to where he was sitting in a back room, away from all the crowds.

"Hey." I said.

He looked over. "Well, if it isn't Captain Kane!" I laughed.

"So, what do you think? Are you ready to follow me into the jaws of death?" I asked him hopefully.

He put down his drink and looked me dead in the eye. "Anytime, any day." He held out his hand and I shook it and laughed. Suddenly, the pianist who had been playing a second ago stopped. James and I looked at each other worriedly, hopped off the barstools, and turned around, to see none other than Agent Rashid standing in the doorway. The music continued. I immediately knew now why it had stopped in the first place. Agent Rashid looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a strapless, skin tight black dress that fell to about her mid thigh and made her coppery skin look flawless. Her hair was completely down, straightened, and swept cleanly over her right shoulder. Her hair was in a side part, so she kept having to brush it out of her eyes. Her nails were painted midnight black to match her dress, and her makeup highlighted her graceful facial features and made her amber eyes pop perfectly. I had never noticed how long her legs actually were, they were almost never ending. She wore black open toed, high heeled sandals shoes, and in her hand was a black sequined clutch. I literally had to pick my jaw up off the floor, and wipe the drool away from my mouth.

"Sergeant Brown." She nodded at him, he just gawked at her. Then she turned to face me. "Hank wishes to see you tomorrow in the lab to test out some new gear for your mission." She told me.

I nodded. "You look nice." I stumbled over every word, it was like my tongue fell out.

"Oh, um, thanks." She replied. "Formal party tonight. I'm still not exactly sure what it's for." She laughed, I loved her laughed.

"Oh, well, have fun then." I said, trying to act cool.

"Be in the lab, 9 hundred, on the dot."

"Got it."

She nodded at us, then turned and left. We both just stood there, staring after her. I finally understood those song lyrics I heard that one time, they went like, 'I hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave.' They totally make sense now.

**Oh, Carter, naughty, naughty, naughty Carter. LOL. So, what did you think. Thatnk you to all of you who review my story, love you all! I should be updating soon! So, if you want me to update within a week, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I'll do it! More then 10 reviews now and I will update tomorrow! Peace, love, and gorilla thumbs! –magicalunicorn000.**


End file.
